Hopeless
by diankuran
Summary: Malam yang begitu dingin… Aku…yuuki seorang diri disini menunggumu. ….
1. Chapter 1

HOPELESS

Malam yang begitu dingin…

Aku…yuuki cross seorang diri disini menunggumu.

…. 2 TAHUN YANG LALU….

"huaaaaaaaaaaa….aku kesiangannn! " teriak Yuuki berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya

"ckckckk…selalu saja begitu." Ucap pria tampan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedang berada di dapur

Pria tersebut bernama Ryu Hyun atau biasa dipanggil Zen, dia adalah suami Yuuki sekaligus proffesor muda di universitas kedokteran di kota Verolen. Yuuki dan juga zen sudah menikah sejak beberapa bulan lalu, namun untuk saat ini mereka belum berniat mempunyai anak sebab Yuuki masih duduk di bangku kls 3 SMA swasta di kota Verolen.

Zen yang pandai memasak selalu membuatkan sarapan serta bekal untuk Yuuki di sekolah, meskipun Yuuki tidak pandai memasak, namun Zen tetap mencintai Yuuki sepenuh hatinya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang keras juga cepat menuju dapur.

"cepat sekali kau selesai mandi?"Tanya zen memasang wajah heran

"kalau aku berlama-lama..kau pasti meninggalkanku, professor hikss.." yuuki memasang wajah sedih

"oh begitu.."ucap zen tersenyum berjalan mendekati yuuki yang berada di depan pintu dapur

TAP

Zen pun berhenti tepat di depan yuuki dengan memegang semangkuk sup di kedua tangannya.

"aku tidak akan meningglkan istriku tercinta karena hobinya yang suka bangun kesiangan."

"apa katamu?!" Yuuki kesal

CUP

Zen langsung mencium bibir yuuki hingga membuat wajah yuuki merah merona.

"hhhah" zen mengakhiri ciumannya

"wajah kesalmu itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan binatang buas yang di dalam diriku" wajah zen memerah menatap mata yuuki

"baiklah..ayo kita makan hehehe." Ucap zen tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan

"dia menggodaku lagi." Benak yuuki

TAP TAP TAP

GYUT

"kalau kau tidak bisa menahan binatang buas yang ada di dalam tubuhmu..biarkanlah binatang buas tersebut terbangun." Ucap yuuki memeluk erat zen dari belakang

"itu tidak bisa..kau masih seorang murid sma. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan masa depanmu."

"tapi aku ingin memiliki seorang anak. Kita sudah menikah selama beberapa bulan, ibu selalu bertanya kepadaku kapan kita bisa memberikannya cucu."

"itu mustahil yuuki sayangku. Pernikahan kita saja masih dirahasiakan di sekolahmu, bagaimana kalau kau mengandung. Apakah kau ingin dipecat?"

Wajah yuuki langsung cemberut dan ia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh zen. Zen yang menoleh ke arah yuuki hanya tersenyum dan mengajaknya makan. di meja makan..keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun sebab zen tahu kalau yuuki sedang ngambek padanya, zen hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat hobi istri tercintanya itu.

Selesai makan..zen mengantarkan yuuki ke sekolahnya dengan menggunakan mobil. Di dalam perjalan yuuki masih saja bungkam tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada zen.

"selama ini kita berhubungan selalu menggunakan alat kontrasepsi..jujur aku tidak ingin menggunakannya, tetapi kalau kita tidak menggunakannya..kau akan mengandung. Sekolah itu bukan milikku..tapi milik putra keluarga Han. Han Jumin."

"bukankah kau mengenalnya?"

"ya..aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah seniorku di universitas dan rumah sakit. Tapi, kami sering bertentangan..mungkin karena dia lebih tua dariku."

"kalian hanya berbeda 2 tahun saja. Jangan dibesar'-besarkan."

"hahaha kau lucu sekali manis. Bahkan kau sangat manis." Ucap zen menggenggam tangan yuuki

"jangan menggodaku dan merayuku." Wajah yuuki memerah

BROOMMMMM

"Baiklah..sudah sampai." Zen tersenyum

"sampai ketemu di rumah." Kata yuuki datar

CUUPP

"maafkan aku belum bisa menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu."

Ucap zen mencium kening yuuki sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"aku mencintaimu." Yuuki menoleh ke samping dengan wajah memerah

"aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab zen tersenyum.

"dia selalu menggodaku." Benak yuuki beranjak keluar mobil

BLAM

BROOMMMMMM


	2. Chapter 2

"huh…selalu begitu." Keluh Yuuki mulai berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah

"dia pikir dia iu siapa? Seenaknya mempermainkan perasaanku."

"dia tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya."

"…apa mungkin dia seperti itu kepada semua mantan-mantan pacarnya?!"

"arghhh…kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak?!"

"yuuki…yuuki..!" teriak teman-teman yuuki jauh dari belakang

"hei yuuki!" " yuuki ..jelek!"

Namun, yuuki tidak mendengar panggilan teman-temannya tersebut, dia malah asik mengoceh sendiri hingga seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya menyadarkannya.

"teman-temanmu memanggil-manggil namamu dari tadi. Kau terlalu asik sendiri berbicara pada dirimu sendiri." Ucap jumin bernada datar di samping yuuki

"hah? Benarkah tuan han?" yuuki menoleh ke arah belakang

Terlihatlah teman-temannya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan ia pun membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan juga sambil tersenyum.

"kau bukan sekretarisku atau pegawai di perusahaanku. Jangan panggil aku tuan han." Jumin melirik sinis yuuki

"hahaha maaf." Yuuki tersenyum

"jangan tersenyum padaku." Jumin menjatuhkan pandangan matanya ke sisi jalan

"eh itu apa?" yuuki melihat sesuatu di atas rambut jumin

"maaf..pak guru." Ucap yuuki menoba mengambil benda yang ada di atas rambut jumin

Seluruh murid yang berjalan di halaman sekolah melihati jumin dan yuuki yang begitu dekat. Jumin adalah anak dari pemilik SMA Swasta Neon yang terkenal dikota Verolen. Sekolah yang berisikan ank-anak dari pengusaha ternama.

"haa..aku kira apa?!" ucap yuuki menunjukkan sebuah kelopak bunga ke arah jumin dengan tersenyum

"untuk sebuah kelopak bunga kau membuat orang-orang melihati kita."

"um..apakah ada yang salah?"

"selamat pagi pak guru…"

"selamat pagi juga."jawab jumin datar

DING DONG DING DONG

Terdengar suara bel dari dalam gedung sekolah. Yuuki beserta seluruh murid berlari menuju gedung sekolah dan tinggallah jumin berdiri seorang diri di halaman depan gedung sekolah tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia memandang pintu utama gedung sekolah miliknya lama sekali sampai-sampai seorang gadis cantik memakai seragam SMA Swasta neon datang menghampirinya.

"melamun lagi?" Tanya gadis cantik tersebut bernama Alice

"tidak..hanya menghayati keindahan ukiran pintu utama gedung sekolah." Jawab jumin bernada datar

"benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu..hahahah." ejek alice

"kau menyukainya, kan?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"itu..murid 3-E, salah satu murid yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena testing. Yuuki Cross."

"jangan membuat gossip murahan."

"huaaa kejamnyaaaa…"alice merangkul lengan jumin dengan manja

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat mereka melihati kita!" kata jumin dengan kesal mencoba melepaskan rangkulan alice sambil melihati ke arah jendela sekolah

"biarkan saja. Kau kan kakakku. Jadi tidak mungkin kita saling jatuh cinta. Heheheh."

"aku rasa kau terbiasa begini dengan zero kiryuu kakak angkatmu itu. Atau dokter kaname kuran yang mengajarimu seperti ini?"

"aku belajar ini hanya dari tv, mengingat kau adalah kakak sepupuku hahaha."

"alasan yang tidak logis. Cepat masuk ke kelasmu. Kau harus lulus masuk universitas kedokteran verolen!"

"huh….itukan punya ibuku, kenapa aku harus ikut tes juga?! Hwekkkkk jumin jelek aku tidak mauuu!" ejek alice sambil berlari ke gedung sekolah

Melihat sifat alice adik sepupunya yang kekanak-kanakan dan juga manja hanya bisa membuat jumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ketika jumin berniat melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya memanggil namanya. Itu adalah sekretarisnya, yaitu Jaehee. Jaehee meminta jumin untuk datang ke rumah sakit universitas verolen karena akan diadakan rapat.

…RUMAH SAKIT UNIVERSITAS VEROLEN…

Terlihat zen beserta dua orang dokter berjalan memasuki ruang rapat di lantai 3 rumah sakit universitas verolen, mereka adalah kaname kuran dan syuji kido yang merupakan wakil pimpinan dokter universitas verolen.

"bagaimana kabarmu dengan pacarmu dokter kuran?" Tanya zen tersenyum

"dengan alice?"balas kaname

"apakah kau punya pacar lain selain nona Han?"Tanya kido tersenyum curiga

"mana mungkin aku punya pacar lagi." Jawab kaname. "kalau anda dokter syuji..tampaknya hubungan anda dengan dokter kanako semakin mesra saja."

"ya..karena pimpinan kita ini senang mengumbar kemesraan di dalam rumah sakit hahaha." Jawab zen mengejek

GUBRAK

Tanpa sengaja seorang gadis menjatuhkan beberapa dokumen di ruangan rapat, dia adalah Aderson rose ..seorang dokter baru di rumah sakit universitas verolen, rose baru bekerja di rumah sakit universitas verolen sekitar 3 minggu. Dokumen yang berantakan di lantai tersebut membuat zen membantu rose memungutnya. Rose merasa senang juga tersipu mendapatkan bantuan dari seorang dokter tampan yang belum pernah dia kenal sebelumnya.

"te terima kasih."rose gugup

"sama-sama." Zen tersenyum

DEGH DEGH DEGH

Rose merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat melihat zen tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian zen mencari tag namanya dan duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Tak lama kemudian para dokter mulai datang dan memenuhi ruangan rapat, ketika seluruh dokter sudah berkumpul, jumin memasuki dan memulai rapat tersebut. Selama rapat berlangsung rose sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah zen dan hal itu membuat jumin merasa risih.

"merusak pemandangan saja." Benak jumin. "dasar wanita."

Pada pukul 13.00 rapat selesai, seluruh dokter berjalan meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Disaat itu pula rose yang melihat zen berjalan seorang diri mulai mendekati zen dan berbicara padanya, ia mencoba untuk mengenal lebih dekat zen. Sepertinya rose tertarik dengan zen.

TAP TAP TAP

"zen..bisa kita makan siang bersama?" Tanya jumin berjalan di belakang zen

"ah..dokter han. tentu saja bisa." Jawab zen menoleh ke belakang

"maaf aku tinggal dulu dokter." Zen tersenyum kepada rose

"ah I iya dokter." Wajah rose memerah

Kemudian zen beserta jumin berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Seorang diri di lorong dan masih dengan perasaan bahagia, rose dikagetkan dengan perkataan seorang wanita dari belakangnya, perkataan yang sangat mengejutkan dari jaehee. Jaehee mengingatkan rose kalau zen sudah menikah dan sudah mempunyai istri.

"aku harap kau tidak menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan rumah tangganya, dokter. Permisi."

TAP TAP TAP

"cih…apa-apaan sih asisten tuan han itu. Sombong sekali! Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku menyukai seseorang." 

…DI SMA SWASTA NEON….…..

Yuuki beserta teman-temannya sedang duduk di atas atap gedung sekolah pada jam makan siang. Mereka sedang menikmati bekal makan siang mereka sambil menggosip.

"ya..itu memang rumah sakit yang berisi pria tampan, pasien wanita langsung sembuh seketika ahahahah." Ucap yuuki

"katanya harara gladis dari kelas 3-B pacarnya dokter ito ya?"

"dokter bedah jantung itu ya?"

"iya… sepupu pak guru si alice murid kelas-A gossip-gosipnya lagi diperebutkan oleh dokter kaname dan juga kakak angkatnya dokter zero."

"masa sih?! Enak bangettttt."

"tau dari mana, yuuki?"

"aku mendengarnya sendiri dari pacarku zen."

"pacarmu suka menggosipnya?"

"ah..bukan. hanya sekedar cerita saja. Selain itu ada juga dokter kana yang berpacaran dengan wakil dokter pimpinan yang bernama dokter kido."

"aaahh aku jadi iri."

"hati-hati saja yuuki nanti pacarmu bisa direbut lho oleh dokter wanita dan suster-suster disana. Hahahah."

"enak saja kalau bicara! Zen hanya mencintaiku seorang, tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain diriku!"

"kau terlalu percaya diri, yuuki!"

"gadis cantik harus selalu percaya diri hahahah." Yuuki tertawa

Setelah bekal makan siang mereka habis, yuuki beserta teman-temannya kembali ke kelasnya dan tak berapa lama terdengarlah bel masuk berbunyi. Sementara itu di restaurant, zen dan jumin yang ada di restaurant sedang berdiskusi mengenai hubungan zen juga yuuki. Jumin mengingatkan kepada zen kalau yuuki adalah segalanya dan jangan sampai zen terpengaruh kepada wanita lain mengingat zen adalah pria yang selalu baik kepada setiap wanita. Selesai membahas hal tersebut, jumin beserta zen kembali ke rumah sakit. Sore ini zen memiliki jadwal untuk melakukan operasi pada seorang pasien pria setengah baya, ia pun tidak bisa menjemput yuuki seusai sekolah.

FLIP

"fiuhh..pulang sendiri lagi." Keluh yuuki menyimpan ponselnya

….…MALAM HARI…

Yuuki seorang diri duduk di depan meja makan menyantap makan malamnya, tampak lama sekali dia memasukan garpu itu kedalam mulutnya, sepertinya ia sedang melamunkan atau memikirkan sesuatu.

"dia belum pulang… sms gak dibalas, telepon gak diangkat." Keluh yuki

"kyaaaaaa….! malam inikan dia janji ingin mengajakku mesraan. Hikss hiksss…" yuuki menyandarkan wajahnya di meja."aku kan masih remaja..apa dia gak ngerti kalau aku masih dalam masa puberrr!"

"zenn..hikss hiksss. Rindu…"

"duhh berlebihan amat sih!"gerutu yuuki


	3. Chapter 3

"slrup nyam nyam nyam"

Dengan perasaan kesal juga sedih, yuuki menyantap mie instantnya. Setelah ia selesai memakan mie instantnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar gedung apartemen. Dia menunggu zen di pinggir jalan, melihati mobil-mobil yang lewat dijalan tersebut berharap salah satunya yaitu mobil ferrai la Ferrari putih dengan plat nomor DLC 805 ZEN.

"kenapa dia belum pulang juga?" Tanya yuuki dalam hati

"apa dia tidak pulang, ya?!"

Yuuki yang merasa resah dan gelisah mulai mundar-mandir di pinggir jalan tersebut, kadang kala ia berjongkok melihati mobil-mobil yang berlewatan dan kadang kala ia berdiri ke sebelah kanan jalan berharap mobil Zen akan muncul dari ujung jalan.

"ah itu mobil zen." Yuuki bersemangat

Setelah mobil Ferrari putih itu mendekat ternyata itu bukanlah mobil zen. Yuuki kembali berjongkok di pinggir jalan, orang-orang yang berjalan melewati jalan tersebut melihati yuuki, namun yuuki hanya berjongkok diam sambil melamun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil tepat berhenti di depan yuuki, tapi yuuki hanya diam melamun tidak memperhatikan mobil tersebut, kemudian pintu mobil tersebut terbuka. Terdengarlaah suara pria memanggil-manggil namanya.

"zen…" yuuki tersenyum riang gembira

"ayo masuk." Ajak zen

"iya.." yuuki tersenyum mengangguk

Malam itu zen mengajak yuuki berkeling kota. Zen yang merasa bersalah meminta maaf kepada yuuki karena dia terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit hingga membuat yuuki cemas serta menunggunya di pinggir jalan.

"apakah kau sudah makan?"

"ya..aku sudah makan. Aku makan mie instant tadi."

"itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

"zen…"

"ah..sebentar.." ucap zen meminggirkan mobilnya

"kenapa berhenti?" yuuki kebingungan

"maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

CUP

Ucap zen mencium dahi yuuki. Wajah yuuki langsung merah merona mwndapat ciuman tak terduga dari zen.

"wajahmu memerah, kau manis sekali hehehe."

"bisakah kau mencium di bagian lain wajahku?"

BLUSHH

Wajah zen memerah dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa

"a..aku.." ucap yuuki terbata dengan pipi merona

"aku hanya…

CUP

"ng?" yuuki kaget tiba-tiba zen mencium bibirnya

"ng!"

"…"

DRAT DRAT DRAT

Ponsel zen bergetar, getaran tersebut membuat zen mengakhiri ciumannya. Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari rose.

"dari mana dia mendapatkan nomorku?!"

"siapa?"

"dokter spesialis wajah."

"wenita?"

"iya.."

"oh.."

"aku hanya mencintaimu. Sebaik apapun aku dengan wanita lain itu hanya rasa kasihan, bukan cinta. Jangan pernah ragukan cintaku, yuuki."

"baiklah."

CUP

Zen kembali mencium dahi yuuki.

"jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sangat cemburu dengan kebaikanmu kepada setiap wanita." Benak yuuki

Lalu zen mulai menyalakan mesin mmobilnya lagi. Mereka menuju sebuah restaurant di tengah kota untuk makan malam. Selesai makan malam mereka kembali ke apartemen mereka. Bahkan sesampainya di apartemen zen langsung mandi dan tidur, dia lupa janjinya kepada yuuki, namun itu masalah bagi yuuki. Yang diperlukan yuuki adalah cinta dan kesetiaan zen.

"kau terlalu tampan..suatu saat bisakah aku tetap mempertahankanmu disisiku? Mengingat kita memiliki dunia yang berbeda." Ucap yuuki mengelus kepala zen

"dunia yang berbeda." Yuuki menyandarkan kepalanya di dada zen dan mulai menutup matanya

Hari demi hari berlalu, zen semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Ia sering tidak pulang ke rumah dan menginap di rumah sakit. Sebanyak hari yang berlalu itu, sebanyak itulah rasa kesepian mulai menghantui yuuki dan rasa suka rose terhadap zen semakin mendalam.

Di rumah sakit, rose selalu berusaha mendekati zen agar zen memiliki rasa padanya. Yuuki yang merupakan istri zen tidak mengetahui bahwa rose sedang mengincar zen hingga pada suatu hari terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"ayo masukan dia keruang operasi!" bentak zen. "aku yang akan mengoperasinya."

Tubuh seorang gadis muda tersebut pun di bawa masuk ke ruang operasi, seluruh peralatan operasi disiapkan. Tinggallah pihak keluarga di luar ruang operasi, dia adalah rose.

"bagaimana ini, kak?" Tanya rose berwajah pucat pasi. "apakah aku telah membunuhnya?aku tidak sengaja. Aku khilaf..hikis hiks hikss."

Dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah rose beserta kakak laki-lakinya berdiri menunggu menunggu di luar ruangan operasi. 8 jam berlalu, operasi selesai, zen keluar dari ruang operasi memberikan kabar gembira kepada rose beserta kakak laki-lakinya.

Setelah memberikan kabar tersebut, zen langsung pergi menuju kantornya diikuti oleh rose dari belakang. Merasa diikuti oleh rose,zen berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke belakang.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya zen sinis

"a..aku hanya ingin berterima kasih." Wajah rose memerah

"kau sudah mengatakannya tadi. Dan itu sangat jelas."

"dokter aku…"

"aku tidak perlu hadiah lain. Hadiah terbearku adalah istriku. Permisi.."

"hah? Sombong sekali! Beraninya dia berkata sepereti itu padaku. Kau lihat saja zen apa yang bisa ku lakukan padamu."

…..KEESOKAN PAGINYA…..….….

Gadis yang dioperasi oleh zen dinyatakan meninggal, keluarga rose menuduh zen melakukan maal praktek dan menuntut zen mendekam di penjara.

Zen merasa pasien tersebut akan hidup shock setengah mati mendengar berita tersbut dari bibir jumin.

GUBRAKK

Zedn memukul meja jumin dengan emosi

"aku tidak melakukan kesalahan pada operasinya. Dia memiliki peluang hidup 65%. Ada yang salah disini."

"aku sedang menyelidikinya. Cctv mati di ruangan operasi tersebut, ini sangat janggal. Tapi, siapa orang yang dibalik ini semua?"

"anda dilarang masuk!" bentak jaehee

"ada apa kau kesini? Masuk ke kantor atasan tanpa izin. Sangat tidak sopan."

"aku ingin menuntutnya!" tunjuk rose kea rah zen. "dia adalah kakak tiriku hiks hiks hikss.."

"rose..kau?! aku tidak melakukan kesalahn operasi!"

"apa yang inginkan?!" Tanya jumin to the point

TAP TAP TAP

"menyusahkan sekali harus sepereti ini." Rose tersenyum menghapus air mata buayanya

"aku menginginkan pria ini." Rose menyentuh pipi zen

"singkirkan tangan kotormu itu!" zen menepis tang rose

"wetampananmu membuat hati para wanita terlena dan melupakan kewarasan mereka. Kau hanya tinggal memlih..hancur menjadi sampah atau menjadi milikku."

DEGH

"wanita ini?!" zen tak bisa berkata-kata

"aku tunggu jawabanmu secepatnya hahahah."

"ini semua ulahnya." Ucap jumin sinis

"karirku hancur?!"

"zen…"

Pada hari itu, satu harian zen tidak memiliki nafsu makan, ia terlihat sangat frustasi dan depresi mendengar karirnya diujung tanduk. Ia juga tidak mengangkat telepon dari yuuki maupun pesan dari yuuki.

"harus bagaimana?" zen berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata tertutup

Karir yang selama ini sudah susah payah didapatkannya dengan pengorbanan uang juga tenaga serta relasi-resali yang sudah mempercayainya akan hilang begitu saja. Ia pun kemudian memutuskan untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya juga orang tua yuuki. Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi, kedua orang tua zen mengambil keputusan dan meminta kedua orang tua yuuki untuk menerima keputusan mereka, yaitu menceraikan yuuki. Kedua orang tua yuuki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa , mereka menerima permintaan kedua orang tua zen dengan lapang dada.

"beginilah kalau orang yang tidak punya apa-apa. Apakah yuuki anak kita akan baik-baik saja?"

….. MALAM HARI DI KOTA VEROLEN…

Zen berada di ranjangnya menelpon rose, ia memberitahukan kalau ia akan menceraikan yuuki, namun zen meminta waktu 1 minggu untuk melepas yuuki, tentu saja rose menerima permintaan zen dengan senang hati.

TAP TAP TAP

"belum tidur juga?"Tanya yuuki heran

"yuuki..bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal-hal yang kau suka selama 1 minggu ini?"

"hm? Kenapa begitu? Tumben sekali?"

"hahaha..akhir-akhir ini aku sering sibuk di rumah sakit jadi tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku hanya ingin membayarnya."

"begitu ya?" yuuki tersenyum dengan polosnya

"yuuki?!" zen berkaca-kaca

GYUT

"zen?" yuuki bingung kepada zen yang tiba-tiba memeluknya

"maafkan aku yuuki. Maaf.." ucap zen dalam hati


	4. Chapter 4

Sesudah malam hari itu zen dan yuuki mengunjungi tempa-tempat kesukaan yuuki, tidak itu saja zen juga melakukan huubungan suami istri dengan yuuki tanpa menggunakan alat kontrasepsi.

"sss…ahh…zen." Rintih yuuki

…. 1 MINGGU BERLALU…

Malam hari pukul 21.00 hujan turun dengan lebatnya, zen mengumumkan perceraiannya kepada yuuki

ZTARRR

Petir menyambar

"tidak mungkin?!" yuuki kaget setengah mati

"aku tidak mungkin kehilangan pekerjaanku begitu saja, yuuki." Zen berwajah sedih mencoba meyakinkan. "aku sudah berjuang keras untuk karirku ini. Cobalah untuk mengerti yuuki."

Tanpa sadar tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi yuuki

"yuuki kau harus…" kalimat zen terpotong melihat yuuki menangis tanpa ekspresi

"aku mengerti zen..aku mengerti." Tatapan mata yuuki kosong

"yuuki aku.."

"tidak perlu diteruskan." Yuuki memotong pembicaran. "dari awal kita memang berbeda dunia, kau yang terlahir dengan sendok perak di mulutmu akan memiliki pandangan yang berbeda denganku yang terlahir dari kalangan masyarakat kelas bawah, tapi aku akan mencoba mengerti semua itu. Aku akan mengerti. Aku tidak akan membawa apapun darimu, hanya pakaian yang aku pakai ini saja. Selamat tinggal dan semoga kau bahagia zen."

DEGH

"yuuki…" mata zen seperti mau copot

Kemudian yuuki berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari gedung apartemen tersebut. Pergi berlari ke pusat kota dalam keadaan sedih, kecewa dan kedinginan. Berlari sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa.

GUBRAK

"hikss..hiksss..hiksss.." yuuki terjatuh

Tubuhnya basah kuyup, jemarinya putih pucat, dinginya hujan menusuk sampai tulang-belulangnya. Menangis sekeras mungkin mengeluarkan kekesalan serta kekecewaannya,

"hiksss hikss hikssss.."

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang pria menghampirinya, pria tersebut berdiri dihadapannya dan menyapanya.

"tuan han?!" yuuki menoleh ke atas

Yuuki pun mencoba lari setelah melihat jumin, namun sayangnya jumin dapat menghentikannya.

"kau mau pergi kemana?"

"kau bertengkar denganya, kan? Kau tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah kedua orang tuamu. Kau sangat tahu keadaan mereka."

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?" yuuki mengurungkan niatnya melarikan diri.

"dia menyekolahkanku. Membiayai hidupku dan kedua orangtuaku. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebesar itu? Kerja paruh waktu saja tidak akan cukup untuk menghidupiku dan kedua orangtuaku.." yuuki berwajah putus asa

TAP TAP

GYUT

"tinggallah bersamaku." Pinta jumin

"aku akan melakukan semua yang zen lakukan padamu selama ini." Jumin memeluk erat yuuki

"hikss hikss hikss hiksss.." yuuki memeluk jumin

"aku tidak ingin melihat mu jatuh terpuruk seperti ini." Benak jumin. "benar-benar tidak ingin."

MAKA DIMULAILAH KEHIDUPAN BARU YUUKI…

Lalu jumin membawa yuuki pulang ke rumahnya yang megah bagaikan istana dengan kombinasi cat putih serta cream di seluruh ruangan. Jumin memerintahkan plelayan-pelayannya menyiapkan kamar pribadi untuk yuuki, ia juga memerintahkan yuuki untuk makan setelah mandi.

Kurang lebih 25 menit, akhirnya yuuki selesai mandi juga makan. Sekarang yuuki sendang berada seorang diri di kamarnya.

KNOCK KNOCK

"yuuki..ini aku, alice. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"iya…"

CKREK

"hai yuuki..hehehe."

"nona han.."

"ah..jangan panggil aku nona han. Boleh aku duduk disini?" alice menunjuk pinggir ranjang yuuki

"ya tentu saja."

"bagaiman perasanmu? Pasti sangat buruk ya? Bersabarlah…semua akan indah pada waktunya. Kakak sudah menceritakan semuanya, dia juga sudah menelpon kedua orangtua, mereka menyetujuimu untuk tinggal disini hehehe. Anggap saja rumah ini adalah rumahmu sendiri. Kakak pasti sangat senang kalau kau bahagia tinggal disini. Aku juga sangat senang karena akhirnya aku memiliki teman di rumah ini hahahah."

"terima kasih, anda baik sekali."

"ah..jangan bicara formal begitu, ya meskipun kita tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain di sekolah, tapi kitakan 1 sekolah dan seumuran jadi bicara seperti teman saja. Panggil aku alice."

"alice…"

"nah begitu. Hehehee."

"oh ya yuuki..aku bukannya ingin memaksa, tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini lagi."

"maksudnya?"

"han jumin itu orang sombong, angkuh, cuek, perfectionist, berbicara kadang suka menyakitkan ..saat ini kau sudah memasuki dunianya, alangkah baiknya kau merubah penampilanmu. Kau harus seperti wanita kalangan atas. Dia pasti akan mengoceh-ngoceh kalau tidak melihatmu seperti wanita kalangan atas."

"Tapi a..aku.."

"tenang saja…aku akan merubahmu. Hanya menunggu sejumlah uang masuk ke rekeningku hahahaha. Benarkan kakak?" lirik alice melihat jumin masuk

"ya..aku akan mentransfernya. Bukankah kau tinggal disini hanya ingin uangku?"

"hahahah kau pinta sekali menilaiku. Baiklah aku tinggal dulu. Selamat berbicara.."

Yuuki yang memutuskan tinggal bersama jumin kini tidak akan lagi seperti dulu, ia akan berubah sepenuhnya menjadi gadis kaya raya dibantu oleh alice. Keesokkan harinya alice beserta yuuki membeli banyak pakaian, sepatu, make up, tak lupa juga yuuki memotong pendek rambutnya.

...PUKUL 19.00 DI MEJA MAKAN…

"huaa kau cantik sekali yuuki dengan rambut begitu." Puji alice tersenyum ke arah yuuki

"tidak bisakah kau makan dengan tenang, alice?" perintah jumin

"baiklah tuan han." Ejek alice. "setidaknya kau mengatakan yuuki cantik. Itu pilihanku lho model rambutnya."

"hahahah." Tawa yuuki

"wah..yuuki akhirnya tertawa juga." Puji alice

"jangan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh."

"mereka sangat baik kepadaku. Alice yang selama ini ku piker gadis sombong di sekolah ternyata sangat baik." Benak yuuki melihat ke arah alice

"besok kau harus pulang ke rumahmu." Perintah jumin

"aku tidak mau! Zero selalu melarangku pergi dengan kaname, kaname kan pacarku." Keluh alice

"sekretaris jaehee tolong siapkan limousine untuk mengantar nona han pulang ke rumahnya. Perintahkan supir Gerald yang menyetirnya."

"baik tuan han."

"aku tidak mau! Aku ingin tetap disini bersama yuuki hehehe."

"bisakah dia disini?"pinta yuuki. "aku juga merasa tidak enak kalau hanya kita berdua yang tinggal disni."

"baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"horeee..!"

"tuan han pukul 20.00 anda ada acara pesta di hotel blackhand. Tepatnya di atas atap hotel. Anak dari CEO mineral group menikah."

"benar. Siapkan limou sekarang. Aku akan bersipa-siap."

"apakah kau akan pergi seorang diri? Bukankah seluruh dokter di RS juga diundang?"

"ya.. apakah ada masalah? Aku tidak akan mengajakmu."

"issss… kalau tidak mau mengajak tidak perlu diucapkan dengan jelas seperti itu."

"ya sudah kalau begitu."

"bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan yuuki, kak?"

"eh?"

"a..aku.."

"tidak apa-apa. Jumin tidak akan berbuat jahat ."

"kau kira aku hewan buas apa?"

"kadang kala pria seperti itu. ..hahaha."

"nona han,,,"

"ah maaf-maaf..aku keceplosan jaehee. Hehehe."

"apakah kau ingin mendampingiku, yuuki?" wajah jumin memerah

"kalau kau tidak kberatan, tuan han." Jawab yuuki

Lalu yuuki dan jumin mulai bersiap-siap. Yuuki dibantu oleh alice ingin menunjukkan kepada semuanya bahwa yuuki manta istri zen sudah berubah sepenuhnya.

"kau tidak pergi dengan dokter kaname?" Tanya yuuki smabil memakai gaun berwarna hitamnya

"tidak. Psstt…jang beritahu kakak, aku dan dokter kaname akan pergi ke tempat lain hihihi." Alice memakaikan kalung berlian di leher yuuki

"ah gelang ini juga di pakai di tangan kananmu. Anting ini juga."

"apakah ini tidak berlebihan?"

"kau sekarang bersama jumin. Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti wanita gembel. Hahahah. Gaun tanpa kerah dan lengan memang yang terbaik, hanya menutupi daerah dada hingga ke mata kaki. Huaaaa kau seperti putrid, cantik sekali dan elegan."

"oh iya..ini juga high heels hitamnya. Huaa…sempurna." Puji alice." Ayo kita turun."

"iya.."


	5. Chapter 5

Kemudian yyuki beserta alice berjalan menuruni anak tangga, di saat yuuki sedang menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, jumin yang ada di bawah tangga terkesima dan juga takjub melihat penampilan.\

TAP TAP TAP

"dia sangat cantik ya, tuan han?" jaehee tersenyum

TAP TAP TAP

"bagaimana?"alice tersenyum mengkode sesuatu pada jumin

Yuuki menunduk malu di depan jumin.

"katakana saja yang sebenarnya. Bukankah kau selalu berbicara soal fakta dan rasional, tuan han!"ejek alice dengan senyuman di bibirnya

"baiklah." Jumin tersenyum. "kau sangat canti yuuki."

DEGH

Wajah yuuki memerah

"ayo kita pergi." Ajak jumin mengulurkan tangannya.

"baiklah." Jawab yuuki tersenyum dan meraih tangan jumin

TAP TAP TAP

"Anda hebat sekali mendandani nona yuuki, nona han. Pilihan make up, pakaian, perhiasaan, dan sepatu sangat sesuai."

"hahahah…aku pakar dalam hal seperti ini." Jawab alice dengan riang

….DI DALAM LIMOUSIN…..

Yuuki merasa sangat gugup, ini pertama kalinya dia ikut pesta para konglemerat. Selama ini zen tidak pernah mengajaknya sebab zen tidak terlalu suka ke acara pesta.

"tenang saja. Jangan memikirkan hal lain." Ucap jumin menggenggam tangan yuuki

"tuan han.."wajah yuuki memerah

Selama 20 menit di perjalanan, akhirnya tiba juga di dipesta pernikahan. Persta pernikahan yang mewah dan megah berisi para pejabat juga pengusaha kaya raya. Yuuki bertemu banyak orang-orang yang berpengaruh di negerinya tersebut. Jumin juga mengenalkannya kepada relasi-relasinya.

"bukankah dia istri tuan ryu hyun?"Tanya seorang pengusaha mineral

"itu dulu. Tidak untuk sekarang. Kalau dia bersamaku sekarang berarti dia pasanganku sekarang." Jelas jumin dengan nada bicaranya yang datar juga cuek

"hahaha benar sekali tuan han." Jawab pengusaha mineral tersebut

"aku kesebelah sana dulu."

Di pesta itu juga turut hadir zen beserta rose. Mereka baru saja memasuki ruangan pesta, rose mengenalkan zen dengan relasi-relasinya. Ntah itu senyuman palsu atau yang sebenarnya, zen tampak sangat senang berkenalan dengan relasi-relasi dari rose.

Alunan musik instrumental biola menjadikan pesta pernikahan yang diadakan di atas atap hotel berbintang 7 itu sangat elegant.

Rose mengajak zen berjalan kesana kemari mendatangi relasi-relasi yang dikenalnya hingga mereka berpapasan dengan jumin dan yuuki yang sedang bercanda dengan menteri dalam negeri dan perburuhan.

"zen…" benak yuuki

"yuuki…." Zen terkejut setengah mati

Kemudian Kedua pasangan mulai berbicang dengan kedua menteri tersebut mengenai proyek tambang emas yang akan segera di buka di pulau Ilandu, namun zen tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari yuuki. Yuuki yang tidak pernah ditemui selama ini.

"ayo bersulang.." ucap rose dengan segelas wine merah di tangannya

"bersulang." Jawab semuanya selain yuuki

Semua orang kembali berbincang-bincang mengenai bisnis, perbincangan yang sangat disukai kalangan atas, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari yuuki sudah tidak ada lagi. Namun alunan instrumental biola tiba-tiba menghilang, digantikan dengan musik baru yang membuat orang ingin bergoyang. Ternyata dia adalah yuuki dengan segelas wine di tangannya.

Senada dengan musik, yuuki menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Lucky you were born that far away so." Yuuku mengancungkan gelas wine di tangannya ke atas dengan tersenyum

"we could both make far of distance."

"wow… inikan lagu whatever, wherever." Ucap pasangan pengantin ikut bergoyang

"lucky that I love a foreign land for."

"the lucky fact of your existence."

"baby I would climb the ades solely."

"to count the freckles on your body." Yuuki menunjuk zen

"never could imagine there were only."

"ten million ways to love somebody." Yuuki menuruni panggung dengan melenggang

"dia mabuk." Jumin tersenyum

"le ro lo le lo le."

"le ro le lo lo le."

"can't you see I'm at your feet." Tunjuk yuuki lagi ke arah zen

"whenever, wherever."

"we're meant to be together." Yuuki bergoyang begitu juga seluru tamu, kecuali jumin dan zen

"I'll be there and I'll be near."

"and that's the deal my dear." Yuuki memberikan gelas winenya kepada zen sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti musik

"there over, here under."

"you'll never have to wonder."

"we can always play by ear."

"but that's the deal my dear."

…MUSIK….

"lucky that my lips not only mumble." Yuuki menghampiri jumin

"they spill kisses like a fountain."

"lucky that my breast are small and humble."

"so you don't confuse them with mountains."

"lucky I have strong legs like my mother." Yuuki bergoyang mengelilingi jumin

"to run for cover when I need it."

"and these two eyes that for no other."

"the day you leave will cry a river."

Jumin hanya tersenyum melihat yuuki mabuk sambil bernyanyi dan menari di hadapannya

"lo re le le lo le."

"lo re le le lo le."

"at your feet I'm at your feet."

"whenever, whenever."

"we're meant to be together." Yuuki berjalan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas

"I'll be there and you will be near."

"and that's the deal my dear."

"there over, here under."

"you'll never have to wonder."

"we can always play by ear."

"but that's the deal my dear."

….MUSIK….

Dengan tubuh bergoyang mengikuti musik yuuki menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan memanggil jumin untuk datang padanya dan jumin mendatangi yuuki yang berdiri di pinggir kolam renang.

…MUSIK…..

"le ro le le lo le."

"le ro le le lo le."

"thionk of loud." Yuuki melingkarkan kedua tangan jumin di pinggulnya dan merangkul jumin di leher

"say it again." Yuuki mendekatkan wajahnya dengan jumin

"le ro le lo lo le lo le."

"tell me one more time."

That you'll live lost in my eyes." Yuuki menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan jumin ke dalam kolam rengan

BYURRRR

Seketika musik berenti lalu….

"whenever, wherever." Yuuki bernyanyi lagi dan berjoget di kolam renang

"we're meant to be together."

Jumin tersenyum dari belakang dengan pakaian basah kuyup

"I'll be there and you'll be near."

"and that's the deal my dear."

"thereover, here under."

"you've got me head over heels."

"there's nothing left to fear."

"if you really feel the way I feel." Yuuki berbalik badan dan menyentuh wajah jumin dengan kedua tangannya

"whenever, wherever."

"we're meant to be together." Yuuki mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya pada jumin

"I'll be there and you'll be near."

"and that's the deal my dear."

"there over, here under."

"you've got me head heels."

"there's nothing left to fear."

"if you really feel the way I feel."

Dan yuuki pun langsung pingsan di dalam pelukan jumin di akhir lirik lagu tersebut dengan musik masih berdentang. Jumin meminta seorang pelayan melepaskan mic kecil yang terpasang di telinga yuuki. Selang beberapa detik musik pun berakhir, seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah sekali dan jumin menggendong yuuki keluar dari kolam renang serta membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"


	6. Chapter 6

…..3 BULAN KEMUDIAN…..…

Yuuki dinyatakan hamil, dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di rumah atas keputusan jumin.

"kakak? Bagaimana ini?" tanya alice berwajah muram

"aku akan melakukannya." Jawab jumin

Hari demi hari dan bulan silih berganti, perut yuuki terlihat sangat membesar. Setiap detik dan menit yang dilalui yuuki penuh dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang jumin, jumin merawat yuuki layaknya istrinya, tak lupa juga ia mempersiapkan seluruh keperluan sang bayi yang akan lahir ke dunia.

Di suatu pagi yang gelap dibaluti dinginnya udara yang menusuk sampai ke tulang, yuuki dilarikan ke rumah sakit keluarg han. Dia akan segera menjalanin persalinan, yuuki membutuhkan seorang pria di sampingnya, jumin ingin mendampingin yuuki, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia menelpon zen dan memintanya datang ke ruang operasi. Tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah zen menghampiri jumin.

"pergilah..temani dia." Pinta jumin

Lalu zen mengangguk dan buru-buru masuk ke ruang operasi, sementara jumin dan alice berada di luar ruang operasi.

"kau tidak apa-apa, kak?" tanya alice berwajah sedih

"aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab jumin tersenyum

"meskipun kau mengatakan itu, tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatimu." Benak alice

"akhkkkk!" teriak yuuki dari dalam ruang operasi

Proses persalinan berlangsung lama sekitar 18jam barulah sang bayi perempuan, mungil terlahir ke dunia. Seorang dokter bersama dua orang suster membawa bayi tersebut untuk dimadikan, setelah bayi tersebut bersih dan dibalut oleh sebuah kain. Seorang dokter membawanya dan memberikannya kepada yuuki.

"bayi perempuanku…." Yuuki menangis terharu

"ini bayi perempuan kita." Ucap zen mencium mesra dahi yuuki

"tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri…" pinta yuuki

"yuuki?"

"ku mohon…"

Dengan berat hati zen keluar dari ruang operasi dan jumin langsung saja menghampiri zen. Ia menanyakan kondisi yuuki beserta bayinya karena ia sangat cemas. Kemudian zen menjawab kalau keduanya baik-baik saja dan zen segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"zen…." Benak jumin menoleh ke arah belakangnya

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster keluar dari ruang operasi. Suster tersebut memanggil jumin serta memintanya masuk ke dalam ruang operasi untuk menemui yuuki.

"aku masuk dulu.." kata jumin

"baiklah kak.." jawab alice tersenyum

Jumin segera masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, di dalam ruang operasi dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri ranjang yuuki. Sesampainya di samping ranjang yuuki, jumin sedikit menunduk.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja, yuuki?" tanya jumin cemas

Dengan wajah ingin menangis yuuki mengangguk

"bisakah dia menjadi anakmu?" air mata yuuki mengalir

"yuuki?" jumin kaget

"bisakah kau menganggapnya sebagai anakmu sendiri?" air mata yuuki tak henti-hentinya mengalir. "maaf aku terlalu egois meminta ini kepadamu hiks hiks.."

"baiklah yuuki."

CUP

Ucap jumin mencium mesra dahi yuuki

"ini anak kita…..anak kita hiks hiks hikss.." hati yuuki seperti tersayat pecahan kaca

"yaaa..ini anak kita yuuki."

CUP

…..BEBERAPA BULAN SETELAH ITU….

Salju turun membasahi bumi, seorang gadis manis juga cantik sedang duduk seorang diri di taman, tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia melirik ke kiri-kanan jalan, namun orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung muncul. Lalu ia berdiri merapikan pakaiannya dan tak lama kemudian tampaklah sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam muncul dari ujung kanan jalan. Mobil tersebut kini tepat berhenti di depan seorang gadis bernama yuuki. Keluarlah seorang pria tampan memakai syal merah di lehernya, ia berjalan mendekati yuuki.

"maaf..aku lama" ucap zen mencoba tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa." Yuuki tersenyum manis

"ini hasil yang kau pinta." Yuuki menyorkan sebuah amplop

Zen segera membukanya dan membaca hasilnya

"dia adalah putrimu. Han miyu. Jumin tidak pernah menyentuhku sebagai seorang istri. Dia menyinkirkan perasaan itu. Namun dia memperhatikanku serta memeberikan kasih sayang kepadaku layaknya aku adalah istrinya. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya sekaligus merasa bersalah. Ia menikahiku ketika aku hamil, ia ingin anakku memiliki nama keluarga ketika dia terlahir ke dunia ini. Aku tidak menyangka dia memikirkan hal sejauh itu."

"apakah kau mencintainya, yuuki?"

"tentu…"

"aku rasa alasan itu sudah cukup…"

"terima kasih zen. Selamat bahagia denganya."

"kau juga selamat bahagia dengan jumin, yuuki."

"ya…terima kasih."

"yuuki…bolehkah aku mencintai miyu seperti anakku sendiri? Aku tahu..di masa depan dia hanya menganggapku seorang paman, teman dari papanya."

"aku tidak menghalangimu mencintainya karena dia adalah anakmu. Tapi, aku tak ingin kau mengatakan kebenarannya. Maaf…"

"aku mengerti. Baiklah…sampai jumpa."

"sampai jumpa, zen."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

BLAM

VROMMMMMM

Zen bersama mobilnya pergi meninggalkan yuuki seorang diri, ada perasaan sedikit sedih di dalam hati yuuki, perasaan itu seperti sebuah luka di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"maaf sudah mau menunggu.." ucap yuuki merasakan langkah kaki dari belakangnya

TAP

"apakah kau baik-baik saja, yuuki?" jumin berhenti di berjalan di sebelah yuuki

"iya.." jawab yuuki meraih jemari jumin di sebelahnya

"ayo kita pulang, suamiku." Yuuki tersenyum ke arah jumin

"ayo…" jumin membalas senyuman serta genggaman tangannya yuuki

Mereka pun berbalik arah, berjalan bergandengan tangan di bawah rintikan kristal salju dengan kepala yuuki menyandar di lengan jumin.

….…..TAMAT…


End file.
